


Art for The Burning With Orange

by ArtbyDenois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtbyDenois/pseuds/ArtbyDenois
Summary: Illustration of the fic by Draskireis
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Art for The Burning With Orange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draskireis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draskireis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Burning with Orange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854043) by [Draskireis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draskireis/pseuds/Draskireis). 



‘No really, Nurse. Where are you?’

‘Not here.’

‘How did you get up there?’

‘I… don’t know?’


End file.
